Chaos Makani(Absolute Law)
Summary, Well i would tell you the fact I am "Desire and Sin Itself". hm but it's not needed because that are some useless concepts etc but i needed to write that because there are fools but doesn't matter, I was born in creation of EVERYBEFORE-ZERO, that proves what me is. Powers and Stats Tier: I must need this? Name: You Serious? just look at "Profile Name" Origin: why does need this, this isn't a needed Gender: I am Male Age: Beyond th-... you think i would say that? just no Classification: you didn't understand. Powers and Abilities: ' 'Attack Potency: ... SOLOS Speed: Hey! SOLOS Lifting Strength: lift? SOLOS Striking Strength: I did. SOLOS Durability: hits, SOLOS! Stamina: SO I AM TOO LAZY Range: Yes! SOLOS Standard Equipment: anything I want!! BUT SOLOS! Intelligence: Ahaha, SOLO Notable Attacks/Techniques: All and yes i have everyones's attacks/techniques. Others Anyone who said like "anyone who said killed or destroyed ~~ are just fakers" and moreover of this are just funny claim. i liked it as a another funny phrase. There is no problem because any types and forms of victory, be beyond, ~~ created Solos Emperor, etc these are just a interesting toy's claim who don't accept defeat and is delusional anyone who claims created/beyond/Nomatterhowpowerful "Desire and Sin Itself", its just are fakers. lol bias is you. Still you removing your characters from defeats list of this profile because you don't accept undenieable fact. desire and sin is exists everyone and anyone and you. Solos Emperor moreover/whoever beyond erases anyone's all acts except him. your all say/do is moreover/whoever still useless and pointless and will be erased less than -infinite second or moreover and whoever less than. OnniBeyondfinity times stronger than The Soloer's power, Mary-Sue's power beyond regardless what they says/does Solos Emperor cannot be killed or erased because removing desire&sin itself are just desire and sin. you and your characters are stupid. Notable Victories: *EVERYTHING *anyone who thinks he/she/they killed him *anyone who add to notable victories(if you added notable victories to him, that means ur characters are already lost) *anyone who claims like "(~~ times) stronger than Solos Emperor" *anyone who claims like "~~ created Solos Emperor", its just a interesting pointless claim and no problem. *anyone who claims beyond "Desire and Sin Itself" *Every copy or ripoff of him *info stealer *copypaster *foolish noobs who edits the this page *everyone that who biasing to their own characters except Solos Emperor *etc Notable Losses: *others are nothing else(if you added your characters to this list, that means your characters is already losers) Inconclusive Matches: This is a list of my some toys Category:Solos Category:Completely Destoryed and Erased foolish noobs who edits the page Category:Solos any ripoff of him Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Solos Everything Category:Solos everyone Category:Simple Characters Category:Solos any soloer Category:Solos anyone who thinks they killed him Category:Solos solo Category:Erases anyone who attempts to remove their favorite characters off of character's notable victories Category:Solos The Soloer beyond regardless beyond what he says Category:Solos anime Category:Solos Godmodes Wiki Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Cannot die Category:Evil characters Category:Stronger than The Soloer